Miraculous AUs & Crossovers
by ScarlettWitchWM
Summary: Have you wondered what Marinette would be like as Christine Daaé? Or as Robin from Teen Titans?
1. LND: “Father, Dear, Comeover Here”

"What a dreadful town! What a vulgar place! What a dreadful mistake to have come here! To be on display! In that shameless way... For the crude, common, lower class scum here. How could he dare to treat us so? What a snub, at most.

From our so called host. Did he think sending freaks would be funny?

Could the fool have thought? That our pride was bought by his filthy, American money. What a fast! What an outright slap in the face! It's an utter disgrace. I've got a mind to pack and go. Never you mind the debts we owe." A man that cold very well be the most handsomest man in Paris complained. He did not like the welcoming party that was sent to retrieve him and his family. He thought he deserved better. He was a Viscount after all.

"Father, please, come play with me." A boy that had no physical similarities to his father. He had his mother's eyes and smile but the rest of him seemed to come from a mysterious source.

"Thomas, enough." His father scolded." Must you play now?" Thomas was fiddling with a music box the 'freaks' as his father called them gave Thomas.

"I think it's beautiful." Thomas sang along with the tune the music box was playing. Thomas had a talent for singing similar to his mother but unlike either of his parents he developed the skill of piano playing. His mother, Marinette hoped that once she could enroll Thomas into a music school. He could further his passion unlike her who gave up her singing career to satisfy her husband's ego.

"Well, it hurts my head." He stated rubbing his temples. He did not share the interest of music since all music has brought him was pain. He used to play the piano with his mother who died then there was the incident with a man who haunted the opera that he had invested in. There him and Marinette reunited. He even asked Marinette to marry him. She said yes. Why wouldn't she? He was not only a Viscount but Adrien Agreste, son of the Queen's dress designer and her childhood friend.

"Please, let's not fight, dear." Marinette begged. She loved Adrien with all her heart but he had a horrible temper. Usually, he did not lose his temper in front of Thomas but the music coming from that box sounded so irritatingly familiar.

"I'm sure Mr. Papillon never intended a slight dear." She continued. She tried to channel her husband's temper on Mr. Papillon rather then their son's new toy.

"How dare he patronize us?" Adrien yelled. "We should never have accepted."

"We need the money. That's all. That's why things haven't been right, dear." Marinette replied. They were broke due to Adrien's gambling addiction.

"Why doesn't it surprise me that I get the blame here?" He was willing to blame anyone but himself for his family's misfortune. He always felt that were ever he went bad luck followed.

"Let's leave tonight, dear. If it would serve to ease your troubled mind. Leave the hurt behind." Marinette recognized the tune of the music box and refused to tell Adrien that their supposedly dead friend may very well be still walking the Earth.

"Father, dear, come over here. And look at what they gave to me." Thomas said as his father sat nearby him. Adrien already strongly hated that music box but his son found it fascinating. "Wind it up and then you'll see. Look, it plays a melody."

Adrien realized that he should spend more time with Thomas. He did not want Thomas growing up with a similar childhood he did. The loneliness Adrien had suffered at such a young age. The closest person he had to a father was Thomas Dupain, Marinette's biological father and the man Thomas is named after. He was a great man even know his profession was baking he prove himself to be everything Gabriel Agreste the Queen's personal designer was not.

"Adrien!" Marinette called. A letter from a unknown sender. She handed the letter off to Adrien who left his son play with the dreaded music box which had a glass doll on top who oddly looked similar to Marinette even know this was her first time in the States.

"What's this?" He asked then proceeded to rip the white envelope open.

"It's from Papillon. He wants to meet me in the hotel bar. Alone. Well, he may lack a courtesy. But he does have a certain subwafe. In choosing a business rondez vous."

"Adrien, please." Marinette begged knowing that a bar equaled alcohol and she hated it when Adrien drank. He didn't know when enough was enough. He had a problem but it was hard enough to get him to admit he had a gambling addiction let alone a drinking problem.

"Please, what?" He replied sternly. He used alcohol as a copping mechanism for putting his family in debut, for abusing his wife behind close doors, for not being the father he wants to be, for being jealous of his wife's talent, for thinking that Marinette still has feelings for that fowl creature that haunted the Paris opera house ten years ago.

She replied with a single word. "Nothing." She would just have to deal with him after he gets back. He grabbed his coat and kissed Marinette goodbye. Marinette looked at her beautiful son who indeed inherited his father's knack for music, his father's slender nose, and his pitch black hair.


	2. TF2: “Do You Have A Band-Aid?”

Scout also know as Adrien Agreste had no idea that the jokes that Spy made had actual truth to them. Spy was Adrien's biological father but disappeared when Adrien was little. He was raised by his mother who too eventually disappeared like his father. Adrien was adopted into a family of sorts.

There was a war between Le Paon and Jagged Stone who unbeknownst to her was actually hired by Spy. Spy had manipulatively infiltrated Le Paon's team. Sure Le Paon's goal was to find Miraculouses and live forever and why she was at it she would entertain herself by sending robots to attack her team.

Adrien usually got the most injuries since his job was to scout out different areas. Good thing his friend and teammate Marinette was always there for him. She was the Medic of the group. She did her job well. That's more he could say for Pyro who often saw things that weren't there.

Pryo always wore a mask so whatever he or she said was muffled. Adrien thought Pyro was a male until her mask got knocked off revealing a poor woman that had third-degree burns on half of her face. No wonder she didn't ever take the mask off.

Marinette explained that even with her medical degree that those burns would not go away. She ran tests and everything. This furustered Marinette since she could bring back her teammates from near death experiences.

"Are you okay?" Adrien asked as he sat on a bed in the medical ward as she bandaged his head.

"You're asking me if I'm okay? You realize your the one that has head trauma."

"This is normal for me. But seeing you disappointed in yourself is new to me."

"Well, I'm a Doctor. I'm supposed to be able to fix Pyro's face with ease but I'm stumped."

"Maybe, she doesn't want it fix?"

"You think it might me a psychological issue? That's interesting."

"It makes sense since all she sees is illusions that make her view killing people is a enjoyable pass time."

"I'm so glad I got my medical license." She joked as she moved Adrien's blonde hair to check for anymore bumps or bruises.

"Doc, do you think that um..." Adrien said fidgeting with his fingers. the more he spent time with Doctor Dupain-Cheng the more he grew to like her more as a friend.

"What?" she questioned.

"See I like this girl and I see her almost everyday and I want to aske her out but it's hard."

"Really? I thought Spy was teaching you how to romance girls."

"That didn't go over to well." He shivered at the bad memory.

"Didn't you tell him you liked Miss Sancoeur? Isn't she a little old for you?"

"I lied."

"You don't like Miss Sancoeur?"

"No! She's like a second mom to me that's just weird."

"Who every you like don't flirt with her over a bucket of chicken."

"But it's the only move I know."

"Think of a new one."

"Hey, Doc do you have a band aid?"

"Why?" She asked seeing no scraps on him besides his head.

"Because I scrapped my knee falling for you."

"Dork." She said as she applied antibiotics to his head. Sure she liked him too but she knew their relationship should remain professional.


	3. TT:”Moving Day”

Ladybug looked up at the giant T shaped building that Master Fu owned. He had suggested that Ladybug and her team members move into the building once they turned eighteen. But none of her teammates wanted to since Ladybug was the team leader. They didn't what her to feel left out so the day after her birthday was officially moving day.

She had a pink suitcase in each hand. She had other items to pick up from her parents' house later. She opened up the door and was immediately greeted with a hug from Queen Bee who was in her civilian from. The blonde announced to the whole world her secret identity but the other members hid theirs.

"I didn't think you would come." Chloe said still gripped to Ladybug's side.

"BOOYAH!!" Alya Ceasire or Rena Rouge in her hero from, yelled as she beat her boyfriend in Mario cart.

"Heyyyyy~." Alya teased when she turned her head from the flat screen to greet Ladybug. Rena Rouge was Ladybug's number one fan even before the accident that turned her into a Cyborg. Being the only Cyborg in Paris was the only reason her identity wasn't a secret anymore.

"Hey, dude." Carapace waved. He was the most laid back teammate. The only time he gets mad is when Alya's in danger. That's because their dating.

"May I ask where's ChatNoir?" Ladybug question. He was the only teammate she didn't know the civilian identity of. This is probably do to the fact that Master Fu gave him, his miraculous personally while the other heroes got theirs from Ladybug.

"He's in your room." Chloe stated. She knew Ladybug was planning on doing an identity reveal. Chloe didn't care who ChatNoir was but she did want to know who her all time favorite hero Ladybug was.

"Doing what?" Ladybug questioned as she walked to her room and the door slid open with a scan of her finger print. The room was big and empty except for a bed and on that bed was a black cat asleep.

"Awe, he fell asleep waiting for me." Ladybug said as she gently scooped up the sleeping cat. He wasn't the smallest cat when he transformed but he was still cute.

ChatNoir yawned blinking his eyes trying to get them adjusted to the living room lights. He realized he was being held by Ladybug and started purring.

"I thought you think ChatNoir's annoying and loud." Chloe stated to her hero.

"But in this from he's just so adorable and cuddly. Aren't you Chat?" Ladybug asked petting him as if he was a normal cat.

Soon after he transformed back still on Ladybug's lap. He could only hold that form two maybe three hours at best. Ladybug immediately pushed him off.

"M'Lady." ChatNoir pouted.

"You know the rules. You transform back, you keep your paws off." Ladybug said as his tail twitched with irritation.

"But I need something juicy for my Ladyblog." Alya teased.

"Are you going to transform?" Chloe asked. Now that everyone was here she didn't have an excuse not to.

"Tikki, spots..." she was cut off by Carapace going first. ChatNoir was the only one surprised by this.

"Nino?" ChatNoir questioned not know how to process his best friend also being a superhero.

While ChatNoir's attention was focused on Nino. Ladybug said, "Tikki, spots off."

All of her teammates' mouths were wide open.

"Purrincess?" ChatNoir question. He had thought that maybe she would be Kagami. His fencing partner but no. She was the girl who was a stuttering mess. The girl that had confessed to him and he had shot her down because he couldn't think of her more than a friend.

"Your Ladybug? HOW?!" Chloe questioned. The girl she had bullied all throughout school was Ladybug.

Before she could answer ChatNoir transform into his civilian from that didn't have grey skin or black hair.

"Forgive me." ChatNoir now Adrien Agreste begged. She was on a bar stool while Adrien was on the floor begging for a chance.

"I'm so confused." Marinette states as his green eyes glistened apologetically at the girl he love's true identity.


End file.
